Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many video editing applications exist today offering for ability to customize animations of video to create interesting effects. Often, video editing applications require manual interaction and editing by an artist to create the effects. Example video editing includes editing segments of motion video footage to remove or add images, providing special effects such as digital additions to the video, and providing other or additional sound recordings in a post-production process.